I Just Wanna Be Yours
by Toshihiro Fumi
Summary: Vampir dan werewolf. Sang vampir hanya menginginkan sang manusia serigala menyadari perasaannya. Riza x Reiri, yuri alert!


... "Vampir adalah makhluk yang paling kubenci! Mereka sudah membunuh ribuan bangsaku!"

... "Vampir tak dapat dipercaya!"

... "Daripada harus menjadi vampir, lebih baik aku mati saja disini sekarang!"

... "Aku benci kamu, Reiri!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang duduk diam seorang diri di puncak atap sebuah rumah. Matanya yang berwarna merah krimson tampak begitu gelap di bawah langit yang mendung tak berbintang. Tatapannya kosong, ia sedang terjatuh jauh kedalam lamunannya sendiri. Angin malam berhembus sangat kencang dengan temperatur yang membekukan tulang, tetapi sebagai makhluk malam, ia sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Gadis itu, Kamura Reiri, memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu berpaling untuk menatap bulan sabit yang berselimut awan tipis di atas kepalanya. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya kebawah, dimana tampak jelas lampu-lampu yang berkelip di pusat perkotaan Sasanaki, jauh dari rumah tuannya. Ya, tuannya. Reiri tak mengerti kenapa vampir sepertinya akhirnya bisa hidup bersama dan mendampingi seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan, ras Pheonix yang maha suci, yang selalu dibenci oleh bangsanya di vampire society. Seulas senyum getir terbentuk diwajahnya ketika benaknya mengucapkan kata 'vampire society'. Ia ingat, Kiniski sudah membuangnya dari lingkungannya sendiri, karena dosanya yang telah memilih untuk bertarung melawan bangsanya sendiri dan mendukung anggota keluarga kerajaan. Senyum getirnya tampak semakin pahit ketika gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu mengingat semakin masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia tak pernah mendukung keluarga kerajaan. Semua masalah perebutan tahta itu bukan urusannya. Tapi apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini?

"Sawawa, cepatlah~ Aku lapaaar~"

"Sebentar lagi, Riza! Hiro sedang membeli acar sayuran~"

"Tanpa acar pun tak apa!"

Meski tak dapat melihatnya, Reiri menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara samar keributan itu dari dalam rumah. Senyumnya kali ini berubah, menjadi senyum yang manis, senyum yang selalu muncul saat kau mengingat kenangan yang menyenangkan.

"... Anjing betina itu.." Reiri bergumam lirih, "Ia.. Ia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padaku.."

Sang gadis vampir mengerti, semua ini konyol dan benar-benar salah. Hatinya tak pernah menyangkal, ia jatuh cinta pada Riza Wildman yang seharusnya merupakan musuh alaminya, seorang werewolf. Ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang membencinya setengah mati atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Seperti suara teriakan-teriakan kebencian Riza kepadanya selalu terngiang di telinganya.

_'Kalian sudah membunuh ribuan bangsaku!'_

Reiri menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat sementara tetes air yang terasa hangat mulai menyeruak berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"... Aku tak pernah.. Membunuh satupun diantara kalian.."

Nafasnya mulai tercekat dan dibiarkannya air mata itu mengalir bebas di pipinya. Kenapa ia yang harus menanggung dosa atas apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya? Dan kenapa ia harus dilahirkan sebagai seorang vampir?

Reiri tak pernah berharap Riza akan membalas perasaannya atau apapun itu, ia hanya ingin Riza menerimanya, menganggapnya sebagai tim dan berhenti mengacungkan cakar raksasa itu didepan wajahnya. Reiri hanya ingin gadis itu berpikir, tidak dengan otak anjingnya yang pemarah itu. Namun memikirkan barang sebentar saja, "... Berpikirlah tentang aku.. Pikirkanlah kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah mengantarkanmu ke hadapan Kiniski, Riza.." Isakannya semakin kuat dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar, berusaha menahan luapan perasaannya agar tak menjadi sebuah teriakan, "Aku diusir dari bangsaku dan aku menyalahkanmu.. Tak dapatkah kau mengerti sesuatu, Riza?"

Dengan punggung tangan, diusapnya air mata dari wajahnya perlahan, "... Itu semua karena aku melakukannya untukmu, Riza.."

Ia benar-benar melakukan semuanya untuk gadis werewolf itu. Keinginan Riza sama pentingnya dengan perintah Liliane padanya. Ia tetap membawa Riza melewati perumahan vampir dan masuk ke istana Kiniski, meski ia tahu konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya. Tapi apa pedulinya? Setidaknya kini ia bisa tinggal serumah dengan gadis pemarah itu.

"... Anjing betina bodoh.."

Pernah sesekali ia mengutuki takdirnya sebagai seorang vampir. Kenapa Tuhan tidak menciptakannya sebagai werewolf? Mungkin memang ia tetap tidak akan mendapatkan cinta Riza, tapi setidaknya... Semuanya tak akan semenyakitkan ini, 'kan? Ia tak mengerti apakah sekarang ia sudah gila atau semacamnya, tapi ia benar-benar mencintai Riza. Gadis itu adalah sebuah kontradiksi baginya. Sebentar ia akan muncul sebagai pahlawan baginya, lalu sesaat kemudian ia tampil sebagai musuh bebuyutannya. Sekali ini ia begitu lembut dan penyayang, selanjutnya ia akan menjadi pemberang dan buas. Namun Reiri mencintainya, mencintai semua sisi yang dimiliki gadis berambut merah itu. Semua, kecuali kenyataan bahwa seharusnya mereka adalah musuh sejati. Reiri seharusnya membunuhnya, bukan berkorban dan melindunginya.

"Yo! Reiri!"

Suara itu. Reiri terburu-buru mengusap dan membersihkan bekas air matanya, lalu menatap ke bawah. "Apa, anjing bodoh?!"

"Siapa yang bodoh, hah?!"

Sang vampir tersenyum, ia menyukai setiap Riza berteriak seperti itu. "Tunggu kau, aku akan kesana!" Selaras dengan kecepatan suara, kedua tangan half-breed werewolf itu berubah menjadi sepasang cakar putih raksasa. Ia mulai memanjat tembok dengan cakar-cakar itu dan tanpa waktu lama Riza sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang di sebelah Reiri yang hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau-"

Half-breed itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mata serigalanya yang tajam mampu melihatnya, dibawah langit yang mendung sekalipun, bahwa mata si gadis vampir itu sembab dan basah. Ia duduk dan menatap Reiri, "Ada apa?"

Reiri hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Riza. Apa yang mampu diucapkannya? Jujur bahwa ia habis memikirkannya lalu menangis karena sedih? Tidak, lebih baik tusuk saja jantungnya dengan pasak kayu sekarang juga.

"Hei bodoh! Ada apa?!" Riza tiba-tiba menyentuh kedua pipi Reiri dan menghadapkan wajah vampir itu ke arahnya. Sang gadis berambut merah sudah hampir berteriak lagi, namun ekspresi wajah Reiri yang sendu membuat dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan ia tak mampu berteriak, "... Ada apa, Reiri? Jangan membuatku khawatir.."

Detak jantung Reiri terasa seolah berhenti sejenak. Kelembutan yang ditunjukkan Riza saat ini benar-benar berbeda dan ia tampak seperti sedang menghadapi orang lain.

"Kau khawatir padaku? Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa."

Tak ada balasan. Awalnya Reiri menduga bahwa Riza akan termakan umpannya dan kembali berteriak atau mengomel padanya, namun yang terjadi sama sekali melenceng dari dugaannya. Putri dari ksatria besar Volg Wildman itu hanya diam menatap Reiri dengan mata hazelnya yang tajam, tangannya perlahan bergerak meraih telapak tangan Reiri dan menggenggamnya lembut. Tindakan itu membuat Reiri terkejut, karena genggaman tangan Riza selama ini akan berbuntut sebuah bantingan, pukulan, atau cengkraman, bukannya remasan lembut seperti ini.

"Aku khawatir.. Ada apa, Reiri?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah pucat Riza, Reiri dapat melihatnya karena tiba-tiba awan menyingkir dan membiarkan rembulan menyorot wajah manusia serigala dihadapannya.

"... Hanya.. Teringat sesuatu. Hanya itu," Reiri berusaha tersenyum.

"... Boleh aku temani disini?"

Apakah pendengarannya sebagai kelelawar memang tak bisa bermasalah? Reiri mulai meragukannya. Telinganya pasti sedang mempermainkannya. Akan tetapi sorot mata Riza yang tampak menanti sebuah persetujuan sangat menjelaskan bahwa ia mendengar dengan baik. Dengan canggung ia mengangguk, lalu melempar tubuhnya kebelakang untuk berbaring dan menatap langit malam yang kelam.

Riza mengikutinya berbaring, namun ia kembali bertanya, "... Kenapa kau menangis, Reiri? Ada yang menyakitimu?"

Gadis itu tertawa dalam hati. _Tentu saja ada yang menyakitiku dan itu adalah dirimu,_

"... Yah, mungkin."

"... Aku minta maaf.."

Tersentak, Reiri menoleh ke arah dimana Riza berbaring dengan kaget, "Aku tidak bicara tentangmu, 'kan?"

Riza menggeleng pelan, lalu mengusap pipi Reiri lembut, "Kau sendiri yang selalu bilang padaku tentang insting hewan, bukan?"

"... Kalau begitu... Insting hewan mu tidak terlalu kuat, ya.." Reiri tersenyum getir sementara tangan Riza masih menyentuh wajahnya, "Kau memang anjing yang bodoh."

Sang gadis serigala sudah nyaris kembali ke sifat asalnya sebelum tiba-tiba ia mengerti apa maksud ucapan vampir itu. Reiri tidak sedang menyindirnya, ia sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Maksudmu.. A-aku..."

Reiri menyingkirkan tangan Riza, lalu memejamkan matanya, ia yakin bahwa ia tak akan mampu menahan air matanya lagi, "Tak usah dipikirkan, kau bodoh. Jadi kau pasti tak mengerti."

"... Maksudmu, kau selalu menangis karena aku dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

"Hmm, siapa tahu?" Reiri hanya membuka sebelah matanya dan melemparkan senyum malas yang seperti biasanya, "Sudahlah, pergi sana." Ia membalik badannya dan berbaring memunggungi gadis yang masih tercenung dibelakangnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Riza masih diam tak bergerak ditempatnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat turun sana! Seekor anjing peliharaan pasti akan dicari oleh tuannya, harus tidur di tempat yang hangat!"

Tak ada gerakan apapun. Reiri bangun dengan geram, "Hei! pergilah seka—"

"Kau suka padaku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat singkat dan terdengar lirih. Namun Reiri membeku, tak siap dengan tebakan yang begitu tepat dan tiba-tiba.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan?!" Sang vampir menggeleng begitu kuat hingga rambut panjangnya yang hitam pekat berayun kesana kemari.

"Reiri.."

"Bahkan bercandamu tidak lucu, anjing bodoh. Mustahil aku menyukaimu," Bola matanya bergerak, menatap gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu, "... Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Ia sudah membayangkan tatapan kaget yang akan diberikan Riza, tapi itu tak pernah muncul. Yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tatapan bingung bercampur sedih, tatapan yang sama sekali lain, tak pernah didapatkannya dari bocah itu. "... R-Riza.."

Riza tetap diam tak bersuara, namun ia bangkit dan merangsek maju perlahan mendekati Reiri.

"A-apa yang-"

Lagi-lagi kalimat yang menggantung di udara. Sang werewolf mengulurkan tangannya, menarik dagu sang vampir dengan kasar, lalu mengunci seluruh pertanyaan dibenak Reiri dengan sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan dalam di bibir gadis itu. Tak mampu berpikir apa yang terjadi, Reiri hanya diam membeku, membiarkan gadis serigala itu merasakan lembut bibirnya untuk beberapa detik.

"... Wow.." satu-satunya hal yang mampu terucap dari mulut Riza. Maksudnya, apa lagi yang sanggup kau pikirkan saat kau menyadari bahwa kau telah memberikan ciuman pertamamu kepada seorang vampir sementara kau adalah seorang werewolf?

Reiri menyentuh bibirnya, masih merasakan hangat yang tertinggal, "... Kenapa, Riza?"

Riza menyusuri wajah gadis yang bingung itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan memamerkan taringnya, "Aku pun tak mengerti.. Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin menciummu, itu saja."

"Merasa kasihan padaku? Itu tak perlu, anjing betina bodoh," Kembali dibaringkannya tubuhnya, kembali menatap bulan yang kini telah bersih dari selimut awan hitamnya yang mengganggu. "Tapi terima kasih, Riza. Walaupun sebenarnya yang kuinginkan bukan itu dan-"

KLANG! Suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Reiri. Ia segera menoleh ke arah pergelangan tangan kanannya dan melihat borgol terkunci disana. Bagian lain borgol itu terkunci di tangan kiri Riza.

"Bodoh! Kau 'kan tahu ini tidak ada kuncinya!"

Sang serigala menyeringai, lalu beringsut naik ke atas tubuh Reiri. "Kau pikir aku pasti tak mengerti semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, 'kan?"

Sebuah kecupan dibibirnya.

"Aku mengerti, vampir bodoh."

Sebuah ciuman lembut di rahangnya.

"Aku hanya tidak merasa yakin, karena vampir tak dapat dipercaya."

Sebuah jilatan yang menggoda di lehernya. Reiri mulai gemetar, seluruh sentuhan Riza mulai membuatnya pusing. Ia tahu ia selalu menginginkan ini, tapi tidak ditengah seluruh keterkejutan seperti ini.

"La-lalu.. Kau pikir a-apa yang sedang kau laku-" Dengkul Riza menyentuh daerah paling sensitif miliknya dibawah sana. Darahnya mulai naik dan tubuhnya terasa panas, "-kan, anjing bodoh?"

"... Hanya sesuai dengan insting hewan liarku, Reiri.." dengan kalimat itu, Riza merobek semua kain tipis yang membatasi sentuhannya di tubuh Reiri. Matanya berkilat sesaat begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Sesuatu yang indah dan terlihat begitu... Rapuh? Riza mulai bingung. Tapi ia tidak akan mundur, tidak ketika keadaannya sudah menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak bodoh, ia mengerti bagaimana Reiri menatapnya, sangat berbeda dari cara gadis itu menatap Hiro atau Liliane. Tatapannya selalu seperti bertanya, mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Yah, atau mungkin dia memang bodoh, karena ia baru mengerti apa yang diinginkan Reiri saat ini. Vampir itu menginginkan dirinya, bukan sebagai musuh, namun sebagai 'seseorang' yang lain. Akan tetapi Riza masih merasa harus berpegang teguh kepada pendiriannya, vampir tak dapat dipercaya. Vampir... Apakah termasuk vampir yang telah kehilangan status sosialnya demi werewolf dan anggota keluarga kerajaan? Riza mulai merasa tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin melindungi Reiri. Menjadi tamengnya, menjadi tempat bergantung gadis itu.

"... Ri-Riza.."

Riza tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali memagut bibir Reiri dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. "... Berikan dirimu padaku, Reiri.."

Sang vampir menatap serigala di hadapannya dengan nyaris tak berkedip. Sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya itu tampak begitu indah dan berkilau, seperti tatapan seekor anjing yang begitu mencintai tuannya.

"... Aku sudah memberikannya sejak lama, hanya saja kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.."

Riza merasa sudah cukup untuk berbicara, sekarang saatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat tangan yang terkunci bersamanya, Reiri memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Riza menjelajahi tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu asing dan menyenangkan mengingat ini pertama kalinya sentuhan Riza di tubuhnya berupa belaian tangan manusia yang lembut dan bukan berbentuk cakaran serigala raksasa. Demi Tuhan, Reiri tidak ingin membuka matanya, ia takut ini semua hanya mimpi yang begitu semu, ia takut ini semua hanyalah bayangan, manipulasi dari permainan otaknya sendiri.

"Aku ingat luka ini.." bisik Riza seraya meninggalkan kecupan lembut di sisi perut sebelah kiri Reiri. Disana ada empat buah bekas goresan yang dalam berwarna merah gelap, sangat kontras dengan kulit vampir yang pucat.

"... Kau yang membuatnya, Riza.." jawab Reiri pelan, masih tetap dengan mata terpejam. Ya, memang Riza yang meninggalkan bekas itu. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, ketika awal pertemuan mereka yang penuh dengan perkelahian. Riza hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan penjelajahannya ditubuh Reiri. Tak butuh waktu lama, Riza telah menemukan harta karunnya.

"... Kau mengerti bahwa serigala selalu menandai daerahnya, bukan?"

Reiri akhirnya membuka matanya, dan menyadari bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Ditatapnya Riza yang sedang duduk diantara kedua kakinya dengan lembut, "Tandai aku." Tangan kanannya terangkat dan dibelainya wajah Riza perlahan, "... Aku ingin bersamamu, meskipun seluruh bangsa vampir harus menjadi musuhku.."

Riza meremas lembut tangan di wajahnya dan mengangguk, "Aku Riza Wildman, putri ksatria besar Volg Wildman. Dan aku, berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu, Kamura Reiri."

"Fuga?" si robot kecil berambut pirang itu meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Hime, lalu menatap langit-langit dengan bingung.

Liliane, atau sang putri yang lebih suka dipanggil Hime itu meraih cangkir dan menyeruput cairan cokelat bening kesukaannya dengan takzim sebelum menoleh pada Flandre disebelahnya. "Apa?"

"Fuga? Fugaga?" Flandre memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung seraya terus menatap ke atas.

"Jangan pikirkan, itu Reiri dan Riza."

"Fuga?"

"... Mereka tidak sedang berkelahi, Flandre. Mereka sedang... Bersenang-senang. Butuh waktu lama bagi Riza untuk menyadari perasaannya.. Jadi, yah, biarkan saja mereka."

Flandre mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci piring, meninggalkan Hime untuk melanjutkan tea time-nya yang berkualitas.

"... Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak pernah berharap mereka akan melakukannya di atap rumahku. Sialan." Hime meraih sepotong biskuit, lalu menggigitnya sedikit. Menatap kuenya dengan penuh minat, tiba-tiba selintas pikiran yang aneh muncul dibenaknya.

"Riza adalah Half-Breed Werewolf. Reiri adalah vampir. Seandainya Riza laki-laki dan Reiri hamil..." diletakkannya kue ditangannya kembali ke piring dan menatap langit-langit dengan bingung, "Anaknya akan jadi seperti apa? Vampir setengah werewolf? Werewolf setengah vampir? Oh tidak, muncul spesies baru di kerajaanku. Padahal Half-Breed saja sudah cukup aneh."

Kembali dicomotnya kue yang sudah separuh dimakan tadi, memasukkan seluruh sisanya kedalam mulutnya dan mengangguk, "Untunglah Riza bukan laki-laki.."

~Fin~


End file.
